


Yuri!!!onIce Oneshots

by Delphene_Lukas13, TheFandomAlchmeist13 (Delphene_Lukas13)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, VictUuri, oneshots, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/Delphene_Lukas13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphene_Lukas13/pseuds/TheFandomAlchmeist13
Summary: Basically, I start writing when I'm bored. Especially during class. So, I thought that I'd put my creative boredom to use.I'm free to suggestions and comments are like little bundles of Life and Love.





	1. Agape

**Author's Note:**

> It tears at my heart for this to be the first onshot that I post, but this is the product of my creative boredom. I'm apologizing now.

It was snowing in Hasetsu when the plane landed. It has only been snowing for about an hour and a half but the snow had already built up a good few inches.

Katsuki Yuuri soon found himself at the steps of a very familiar building. He walked up the steps, already feeling nostalgia wash over him. The glass doors slide open and a rush of slightly warmer air hit him, drying the tears that had started to build up in his eyes.

The lobby was empty, as excpected. It was almost midnight, but that didn't explain the absense of the building's caretakers.

Yuuri continued on. It looked exactly the same, it was almost like he hadn''t been gone for 16 years. Not realizing just how long and where he had been walking, Yuuri felt a gasp of warm air escape him at the sight.

The ice sparkled and shimmered like beautiful glass. He walked forwards, mesmerized by the frozen surface that seemed to glitter in the moonlight that streamed in through an open window. Even when stepping onto the ice without any skates, he never stopped untiil he reached the center of the rink.

He glanced around the rink. He felt memory after memory crash over him, on after the other until it had formed a blizzard of visions that he wasn't sure that he wanted to go away.

"Yuuri." A quiet timid call broke the silence.

Yuuri turned around to see Yuuko stading at the edge of the ice, looking t him with sorrow filled eyes. She slowly began to walk towards him. As she got closer, Yuuri slowly began to inch away.

Soon, she stood right in front of him and there wasn't enough time too run. Not that he could've even if he wanted to. It felt like he had been drained off all his energy.

Yuuko placed her hand on his cheek gently and gavehim a small sad smile, even as he returned to staring at the ice.

"There was nothing you could've done. You know that."

"Then...why didn't-" Yuuri's small voice began, but Yuuko cut him off.

"You know that the doctor's tried." Yuuko's voice began to crack as more tears began to flow. 

Yuuri's downcast gazed came up and Yuuko cried even harder upon seeing his tear stricken face. His eyes red and puffy from, probably, days of crying. Maybe even weeks.

Yuuri tried to return his friend's sad smaile but in the ende his glass heart shattered. He colapsed down onto the ice and sobbed for all it was worth. Yuuko joined him on the cold mistress and embraced Yuuri as his sobs intensified. Soon enough, Takeshi and teen Axel, Lutz and Loop walked in and joined in on comforting the poor sobbing man.  
\---  
The Nishigori's brought Yuuri home and the moment he could stand, Yuuri locked himself in his room. He doesn't eat, heaven knows if he even bothers to try and sleep anymore but tonight just might be whne his neglection finally takes its toll.

'I might've been your Eros. But you will always be my Agape, my gold.'

'Viktor'


	2. Soulmate (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you turn 11, the name of your soulmate appears someplace on your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDD I'm back! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a chapter ever. I have encountered many differemt versions of the Soulmate AU so I have plenty to ponder about. This is the one I currently have an idea for.

~*^*~

"Mari?" 11 year old Katsuki Yuuri whispers into the silence of his big sister's room.

He tiptoes two steps forwards before running as quietly as he could to the bed. He crawled not-so-gracefully onto the bed to see his sister sleeping in a relativly normal position. Well, if you call sleeping with your arm almost bent backwards and your leg almost completely off the bed normal. Even if you don't, this was one of Katsuki Mari's more normal sleeping positions.

"Mari!" The preteen whisper shouted to no avail.

"MARI!" He tried again as quietly as possible but only getting her to stir ever so slightly. Then, he noticed something in the bedside drawer.

"Hey, is this her secret stash of hair dye?" Yuuri reaches over to get a better look before he finds his face pressed against the pillow that had just been supporting his sister's head.

"Yuuri," Mari said as menicingly as possible. "Just what do you think-whatintheheckisthat?"

Just as fast as Yuuri was slammed face down into her pillow, Mari turned him around so she could grab at his wrist without hurting him too badly.

Виктор Никифоров

She matched his grin with one of her own and brought him into a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Happy Birthday Yuuri."

"Thanks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end to part one!!! Part 2 will be out soon!
> 
> \- Potato

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry! TT^TT
> 
> You know, for a person who has death anxiety, I really shouldn't be writting this.....
> 
> I believe this is what they call a cruel irony?
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Moving on before I break down again! Feel free to suggest. I'm not limited to Victuuri and I won't write smut. I can make innuendos tho ;)
> 
> The ships I will write for are as follows:  
> \- Viktor x Yuuri  
> \- Otabek x Yuri  
> \- Leo x Guang Hong  
> \- Seung Gil x Phichit  
> And a few others that I can't think of off the top of my head. 
> 
> Once gain, feel free to suggest and comments are like little bundles of Life and Love ;)
> 
> \- Potato


End file.
